playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Telltale Fighter Champ
Telltale fighter champ is an idea of a Super Smash Brothers clone with the use of Telltale game characters, Characters with similar animation and 4 third party characters. It can have elements similar to Playstation All- Star Battle Royal Main Playable Characters Third Party Characters These Characters shall be concel exusives. DLC Characters Downloadable contect Stages Like PSASBR the stages shall have two titles fused into one stage. More to come *Juinor Max in San Fransico (Mighty B/Sam and Max: Season 3) *Darkness of Skip's House (Regular Show/Penny Arcade Rain-slick Precipice of Darkness ) *Stinky-Butt and The Battle Tower (Ripping Friends/Team Fortress 2) *Bull in Mariachi Band Ship (Gym Partner/Sam and Max: Season 2) *High-Seas Heinous (Monkey Island/Jimmy Two Shoes) *Blimp Strike (Archer/Back to The Furture) *Rights Group in Stinkoman's World (8-bit is Enoguh/Ricky Gervais Show) *Pooperman Moonbase (Ripping Friends/Walking Dead/Mighty B/Homestar Runner/Regular Show/Badge of Carnage/Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat) *Dangerques in Misseryville (Jimmy Two Shoes/Dangerques 3) *Dawin Fortress (Gym Partner/Team Fortress 2) *Boom Town Poker Night (Twisted Tales of Felix/Poker Night at The Inventory) *Dungon Busted (Dungeon Defenders/Mighty B) *Inregular Zombie Grounds (Walking Dead/Regular Show) *Rexy Hollywood (Ricky Gervais/Jurassic Park) Items There can items in the game More to come. *Hypno Bear *Zukini *Fuzzy Dice *Jimmy the Idiot-Boy *Cappity Cap *Cow Suit *Tycho's Time Piece *Heavy's Iron Curtain *Radicola *Sock full of cole *Paint-Gun *Huntress's Cross-Bow Assit Characters *Muscel Man (Benson's Level 1 Super) *Strong Mad (Summand by Strong Bad) *Honey Bee Scouts (Summond by Penny) *Joey (Penny's Level 2 Super) *Peneope (Summoned by Lemony) *Rondo Jr. (Summond by Lemony) *Neardy Crocodile (Pixiefrog's Level 1 Super) *Pyro (Summond by Spy) *Squirrel (Summond by Monty Muzzle) *Leonard (Cisna cand dance with him as a Level 2 Super) *Mr. Mummbles (Dan's Level 1 super) Rival Suggestions *Sam and Max-The 2 Criminals *Pricipal Pixiefrog-Spy *Lemony-Strong Bad *Penny-Hugh Bliss *Dan-Phoney Bone *Monty Muzzle-Karl Pilkington *Rat Matsion-Lee Everrett *Benson-Scout *Rip-Hector *PacMan-Roll *Marty-Claptrap More to come Minions *Sybil (Sam and Max) *Reginald Van Winslow (Guybrush) *Jimmy, the Idiot Boy (Rip) *Muscle Man (Benson) *Pyro (Spy) *Engineer (Scout) *Honey Bee Trope Member (Penny) *Penelope (Lemony) *Coach Z (Strong Bad) *Tycho (Annarchy) *Brady Culture (Hugh Bliss) *Bear in a Red Shirt (Principal Pixiefrog) *Mr. Mumbles (Dan) *Miss Wicket (Criminals) *Gay Biker Guy (Karl Pilkington) *Smiley Bone (Phooney) *Clemontine (Lee) *Stafy (Beezy) *Dr. Light (Roll) *Doc Brown (Marty) *Derpy Hooves (Patch-Fix) *Gwen Wu (Patch-Fix) *Theodore Dudebrough (Patch-Fix) *Huntress (Patch-Fix) *Neardy Crocidile (DLC) *Heloise (DLC) *Citrocite (DLC) *Filnt Paper (DLC) *Malloy the Bear Cub (DLC) *Skips (DLC) *Ellie (DLC) *Heavy Weapons Guy (DLC) *Skinoman (DLC) *Mr. High-Pants (DLC) *Mordecai (DLC) *Eileen (DLC) *Portia Gibbons (DLC) *Ricky Gervais (DLC) *Fluttershy (DLC) *Jimmy Two Shoes (DLC) *Rigby (DLC) *Miss Chamelon (DLC) *Mary Gibbons (DLC) *Lucius Heinous the Seventh (DLC) *Stephan Merchant (DLC) *Sniper (DLC) *Ethel Anderson (DLC) More to come Voice-Actor Suggestions More to Come *Curtis Armstrong-Dan *Matt Besser-Anton St. Germain *David Boyll-Hugh Bliss *Matt Chapman-Strong Bad/Strong Mad *Sean Cullen-Lucius Heinous the Seventh *Debi Derryberry-PacMan *Brain Froud-Beezy J. Heinous *Tabatha St. Germain-Peneope *Mark Hamil-Skips *Roger L. Jackson-Raginal Van Winsloe *Phil LaMarr-Bull Sharkoski *Steve Little-Stinky Butt *Andrea Libman-Lemony *Martha MacIssac-Annarchy *Sam Marin-Benson/Muscel Man *Mike McDonald-Rip *Karl Pilkington-Himself *Mike Pollock-Principal Pixiefrog/Penny/Neardy Crocodile/Jimmy the Idiot-Boy/Rondo Jr./Gwen Wu *Chris Sabat-Captain Smiley *Kari Wahlgren-Princess Cisna